


Team Cool Jacket.

by SmallSlice



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, dirk with finger guns makes my day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSlice/pseuds/SmallSlice
Summary: Team cool Jacket, except it's just Dirk and Todd.and they match.





	Team Cool Jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Brotzly Week Day 2: JACKET.

Dirk was stunned. Standing right in front of him was himself, but in an entirely cooler jacket. The manikin had no head but was just the right size so that if he stood correctly facing the shop window, it looked as if he was in the shop already. This had to be a sign from the universe. Dirk couldn’t ignore this. He had to buy this jacket.

Trying to act as nonchalant as possible, Dirk walked up the manikin and pulled the jacket right off. So far so good, no one had yelled at him this time for removing clothes from a shop front. Next were the change rooms, just to make sure it looked good. Although with the way things were holding up. It was a certainty that this jacket would look good. Dirk didn’t even need a mirror but why stop a good thing.

Dirk was having the time of his life. Being right this many times in a row? This was excellent, if only Todd were here to revel in this good mood as well. Twisting to each side, Dirk admired himself in the full-length mirror. Of course, the jacket fit and just like his other brightly coloured leather jackets, it looked great. Dirk pantomimed shooting a pistol with his fingers, sliding side to side. Evading invisible assailants.

Not believing his eyes, Dirk spied an identical jacket. Just sitting in front of a rack of shirts. Grabbing his own jacket, he hurried over and pulled it close to his face. It was just Todd’s size. This was even better. The universe clearly wanted this to happen. There was only two of these jackets in the entire shop. Dirk had to buy them both.

One for him. One for Todd. They now have matching jackets.

It was so hard to contain so much excitement and Dirk barely made it home without exploding. Literally bursting through the door, with no regard to how loud it would be when the door swung into the wall, Dirk yelled for Todd. Urgency being absolutely key.

“Tooooooooddddddddddddd!”

“What? What happened? Were you followed or are you hurt or what’s going on.” Todd looked positively panicked as he looked Dirk up and down and poked his head out the door.

“No. It’s even better. I got a new jacket!” Holding out both arms, Dirk started showing off his new purchase. A deep red leather jacket, with two white stripes on the top one arm. “And I got you something as well.”

“Dirk.” Just one word. That’s never a good sign. Todd straightens himself, a deep grimace on his face. Not as angry as he could have been. Perhaps because of the pure joy on Dirks face? One will never know. “I asked you to go and get milk. How did you- wait did you even get the milk?”

“No but don’t you want to see what I got you? It’s very cool. I promise.” Dirk holds out the bag with said gift and gives it a gently shake until Todd relents with a huff. Not being able to help himself, Dirk just beams in response.

Pulling out the jacket, Todd’s expression changes to one of confusion.

“Uh, it’s a jacket. The one you’re wearing right now, what?”

“Don’t you get it Todd? We’re going to match now and both going to look very good while doing it. Go on try it on. Also, your other cool jacket was sort of burned up in the death maze a while back and it’s not like you have many others.”

Shrugging, Todd didn’t really have much of an argument. He did miss his old jacket, and had been looking for a new one. Huffing again, Todd slipped the jacket on. A little surprised at how well it fit and how comfortable it was. It wasn’t normally Todd’s style but with Dirk looking like a kid on Christmas, he couldn’t help but smile. After all, it is gift and you can’t be a part of ‘Team Cool Jacket’ and not have a cool jacket.

“Thanks, Dirk. It’s really great but I did want some milk. So, uh, why don’t we both just go and get it? We can even stop off to grab some take out for dinner as well. Your pick.”


End file.
